


Enough is enough

by bridge2X



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:06:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3213596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bridge2X/pseuds/bridge2X
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a 5 minute story of something really silly! ...but it might be an explanation!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough is enough

„Vegard! Vegard stop there! You can't just tell me that and then skip off!“

  
Aghast Bård ran after his brother who hurried into the house.  
Vegard, however, had no intention to do so. He tossed his jacket on the sofa and opened the door to the basement.  
  
“My decision's been made!” he snapped “I think I will give you another two hours!”  
  
“Am I not supposed to say something about this?” Bård asked while stumbling down the stairs after him.  
  
“No!” Vegard replied, throwing himself into the old revolving chair and turning on the oversized computer terminal. Lights started blinking, several coolers hummed.  
  
“I am the brain, I make decisions – that's how it is!” he added.  
  
“But _such_ a decision? Do you think I have no feelings?”  
  
Vegard sighed, turned back to Bård and looked him in the eyes.  
  
“No” he said calmly “I know you don't have any.”  
  
“Wow! You don't need to point it out like that!”  
  
“I don't! I'm just saying things as they are... this was never planned that way!”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“All of it...simply all of this!” Vegard lifted his hand and started counting on his fingers.  
“It's you who get the attention of the press! It's you who get all the women! You being the talk show host!”  
  
“Yeah... I see!” Bård leaned on the man-sized case, which looked like a glass cabinet, but immediately sprang up when he recognized what it was, that he rested against.  
  
“But – you are amazing! You're by far the most intelligent man I know! And your skills in singing, playing instruments, acting...things like that – are very close to mine!  
You are successful! - We... are successful!”  
  
Vegard took a deep breath and bent his fingers.  
Of course Bård was right. After all, that had been the reason, he started this project in the first place. He had talent, but without success all on his own. He needed someone like Bård.  
Bård was everything he was not : tall, blonde, blue-eyed, sporty, an amazing actor, a sparkling personality... It had taken him a long time to develop a partner like that!  
  
“There's a limit to everything!” he said gloomily.  
  
“Is this about this call from Lionsgate we got today?”  
  
“Yes” Vegard turned his chair back to the monitor and stared at the columns of numbers running through it. “They want to make a contract.”  
  
“But that's awesome!” Bård called out delighted. “I don't get the problem!”  
  
“With you!” Vegard growled “They want a contract with you! They have no interest in me!”  
  
“Ohh...”  
  
“Yeah- oh!! Even if I were willing to take this, it would not work out!  
You need someone to control you! Who should do all the maintenance?”  
  
“But you could just join me!” Bård suggested.  
  
“Aww, sure! And what do we tell them, why I'm running around you all the time?!  
Vegard jumped up, planted himself in front of Bård and started to open the buttons of his shirt.  
“Let's see, I could say : 'Actually I'm not his brother, I'm his father!' Ha! Or maybe : 'He needs someone to make sure his little white ass is connected to a power outlet on time!' “  
  
“Vegard, please!” Bård grabbed his hands and held them.  
“All these years we spent together, all those shows we rocked! You are willing to give this up for real?”  
  
Vegard tore off his hands, turned his back on him and rubbed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index.  
  
“Of course, I know! These memories will always last for me! ...but it can't go on that way!”  
  
Searching for a solution Bård looked around the packed laboratory.  
When he spotted an old folding chair leaning on the workbench, he plunged over to it in the spur of a moment and took a huge swing to knock Vegard down.  
  
At the last moment he stopped and froze.  
  
Slowly Vegard turned back on him.  
  
“No chance, man! I'm checking this feature every 48 hours!”  
  
Carefully he took the chair from Bård's hands and enabled him so to move again.  
  
“Come,” he said “Let's end this!”  
  
Resigned Bård opened the door to the glass case and stepped into it.  
  
“Farewell, brother...” Vegard sighed. He opened a panel at the belly of the Android and switched off the main control.  
  
“These eyes shouldn't be that blue!” he thought while watching them close.  
  
He locked the glass door and sat back at his computer.  
Certainly he would turn him on again next week. He just had to make some modulations.  
He had simply been too perfect to be true!  
  
“I will shave off his hair!” he murmured when he turned on a new program. ”Let's see who's getting all the women then!”


End file.
